


Aquarium

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Sui and Karu goes out on a date at the Aquarium





	Aquarium

"Please come back again!"

Sui stares at the two tickets in his hand. He didn't expect this, not by a long shot. If he knew this was coming, he wouldn't have chosen to eat this diner. Well, that isn't the 100% truth. He likes the diner, and has been eating there since he moved in with Karu unless Karu has something better to suggest (which he always does). Karu isn't around today though, being assigned to bring his students to an excursion on this cool weekend afternoon, so Sui automatically defaulted to eat here. It was supposed to be a simple day. Wake up at 9AM, eat at the diner for 1 hour, drink warm sugared black coffee, pay, and return home to do some chores. That was the plan. Now, it felt like he is given responsibility he never asked for. 

He pockets the tickets carefully into a slot in his wallet, the slot where he places loose pieces of paper like receipts. He likes that slot; it makes him feel organized. He has to make a decision however, about what to do with the tickets.

_ The answer is obvious right? _ He thought. He had seen it this scenario before amongst all the soap operas that he watched with Karu during dinner. He just have to ask Karu out.

_ But how? _

_ Just call him out. _ Rudo's voice rings in his head. Sui sighs. Sometimes when he thinks about what Rudo would say, he feels really stupid about him overthinking things.  _ What could possibly go wrong. _ The voice echos again.  _ Nothing, right? _

_ Nothing. _ Sui repeats in his mind. It isn't the first time he's asking Karu out, but it is the first time in a long time. Usually Karu's the one with all the trip offers and suggestions. Him asking Karu out is something he hasn't come into terms yet.

Still, he takes the first step and picks up his phone, thumb hovering on top of the "Emergency Dial" button set to Karu's contact.  _ There's nothing to be afraid of. _ He repeats.  _ Nothing. _ There shouldn't be, especially since they are already officially together as a couple.  _ This is so stupid, what am I afraid of? _

In defeat, he lowers his phone. No, he shouldn't call Karu while he's at work. He might get into trouble. Nodding, Sui pockets his phone.  _ I'll ask him when he gets back. _

* * *

 

"Sui, you can...stop stirring the curry."

Sui blinks absentmindedly. The rice on his plate is thoroughly mixed with curry; not a single grain is untouched. It's weird. It's like his mind was elsewhere the whole day and suddenly Karu is back and they are having dinner in front of TV, as if the day fast-forwarded till this moment.

"Sui, are you okay? You seem out of it today." Karu asks, his voice lowers in concern. "Are you sick?"

Sui gives a little smile. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." He had been thinking about the two tickets that he won for the whole day, and trying to figure out the correct phrase to invite Karu. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a clue outside of soap opera lines.

_ Just say it. _

"You don't sound fine. Is there a problem?" Karu asks. Sui looks at Karu. It's moments like these that always surprises Sui, that as much as Karu is able to get distracted by everything and anything, he is somehow able to throw all those distraction aside the moment he senses something is wrong and tackle it. It always reminds Sui that Karu is more of a teacher - now a homeroom teacher, in fact - than everyone thinks.

"Well, i-it's not really a big deal," Sui mumbles as he takes out the tickets from his wallet.  _ Okay what's the next step? _ He hesitates. Cheesy lines start to overwhelm his thoughts.

The classic 'Will you go out with me?' But they are already going out.  

The gag 'Wanna see some Rako?' approach? Using the wordplay between Rako, their friend and 'rakko', which means otter. 

Or he can just state what he got. 'I got two tickets to the aquarium. Do you want to go?' That's it! Why didn't he think about that before! Relief overcoming his body, he begins to ask.

"Oh! Two tickets to the aquarium!" Karu eyes shined. "Wanna go?"

_ Argh _

* * *

 

**Karu** : Rako Rako! Look!

<Karu has attached a photo>

**Rudo** : oh, that's...cute?

**Rako** : thanks rucchan, I'm flattered ^//^

**Rudo** : wat?

**Rako** : you just called me cute ^//^

**Rudo** : no i didn't, why the fuck would i say that. What has a rakko got to do with yo..

**Rudo** : wtf.

**Rudo** : fk.

**Rako** : lol!!

<Karu has attached a photo>

**Karu** : they are really cute!

<Karu has attached a photo>

**Karu** : It was Sui's idea since he thought it would be funny cus you know, rakko = Rako. 

**Rako** : yes, they are u_u

**Rudo** : i think im going to throw up.

**Rako** : you guys look like you are having fun. where are you?

**Sui** : we are at an aquarium.

<Sui has attached a photo>

<Karu has attached a photo>

<Sui has attached a photo>

**Rudo** : oi, that too many rakkos.

**Rako** : but rucchan, don't you want more of me?

**Rudo** : urg, one is too much

**Sui** : lolol

**Rudo** : don't you guys have anything better to take?

<Karu has attached a photo>

<Karu has attached a photo>

**Karu** : omg! Look at how they are munching the food!

<Sui has attached a video>

**Sui** : Rako is so cute, lucky you Rudo.

**Rudo** : Oi. Sui.

**Sui** : lololol

**Karu** : rofl!

**Rako** : rucchan are you jealous of them? I can come over!

**Rudo** : ...sure, what time.

**Rako** : er...

**Rako** : meet for dinner?

**Rudo** : ok.

**Sui** : don't forget that we are playing Splatoons tonight!

**Rako** : yeah no worries.

<Sui has attached a video>

**Rudo** : oi guys stop, i'm out right now and watching these drains my bat and data

**Rako** : you can choose not to view it.

**Rako** : :3c

**Rako** : lol omg rucchan, you think these rakkos are cute too right??

**Sui** : LOL

**Karu** : lol! not even aniki can resist rakkos!

**Rudo** : fk this, im done here. 

<Sui has attached a photo>

<Karu has attached a photo>

**Karu** : ok we'll be moving on now!

**Rako** : alright, enjoy!

* * *

 

They visited all that they could. The aquarium isn't that huge; Sui had been to bigger ones, but they spent a substantial amount of time at each section, laughing, commenting and admiring every nook and cranny, including things that are not exactly related to the idea of 'visiting an aquarium'. 

That is why Sui likes following Karu. If he were to go alone, he would already be done with the aquarium and on his way home, without anything interesting to report. Karu made him look at not just the mammals and fishes, but also the walls, the architecture, the lightings and design of each section. He voiced-over and roleplayed each creature, giving them personality and more life than they already have. Sui laughed a lot. He never knew there was so much fun to be had in aquariums. In fact, he never knew there was this much fun anywhere, until he met Karu. 

"Karu, wait." Sui’s legs begin to ache. He hobbles towards a nearby bench and slumps onto it. “Let me rest for a while.”

"Haha, Sui, you are so weak!" Karu folds his arms as he follows, a smirk on his face. “You should really-”

"Yes yes, I should work out," Sui says, stretching his legs. Karu has been nagging at him for ages about keeping fit, and even more so now since he moved in. It’s not that he doesn’t want to work out, but it is nearly impossible for him to wake up at 5AM for exercise. Suddenly, Sui felt a hand wrapping around his left calf, squeezing it, causing a wave of pleasure across it. 

"K-karu!" Sui whispers as loud as he can. "What are you doing? We are in public!"

Karu returns with a quizzical frown. "Eh? But it’s sore isn’t it? I’m just giving it a massage."

"Y-yeah! It’s embarrassing! And people are watching..."

Karu laughs. "Sui, Sui. You worry too much. Just relax." He gives a couple of soft rubs and squeezes. "It feels good here, right?”

Sui winces under the pleasure, at the same time looking around to make sure no one is staring at them. To his surprise, there isn’t anyone mildly interested in what’s happening. Karu may be right; he is worrying too much.  _ Maybe I watched too much television. _ Sui makes a mental note to himself. 

“Mummy, what are they doing?”

Ears turning red and feeling a little dizzy, Sui buries his face into his hands in pure embarrassment. Karu only chortles at his reaction, moving on to Sui’s other calf. 

 


End file.
